Gentle Hands
by mssekishi
Summary: After a few years down the road from their first meeting in Namimori, Mukuro meets Sawada once again as enemies.


Title: Gentle Hands

Author: mssekishi

Pairing: 6927

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 1243

Summary: After a few years down the road from their first meeting in Namimori, Mukuro meets Sawada once more as enemies.

A/N: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me. This fic is mainly made up, and I've used some scenes from the Kokuyo arc (way back volume eight or so) and the Varia arc. **Scenes which are copied from the manga itself are credited Akira Amano-san of course.** Uh and in some scenes that I used, I added some 6927 hints in between. I apologize for the command of English or any typo error I made. ;; &I hope I'll write a sequel to this someday.

Namimori, Japan.

Rokudo Mukuro stood in the middle of an empty pavement. The boy watched the rain pour as his clothes got wet. Everyone else -or least- the people around him all took shelter from the heavy rain. He was alone. He wanted to be alone. Yet he hates to be alone. He never knew what's warmth and love. But he knew plenty about loneliness. Plenty.

The boy looked up at the dark sky, staring at nothing as the raindrops land on his face. Of all the weather and seasons, he loves the rain the most. Because the raining weather describes him – cold and empty.

_What's he doing here anyway? _

_What purpose was there for him in his life?_

Just then, he spotted another boy from the corner of his eye. One who is probably younger than him, peeking at him sideways under an umbrella. The boy quickly turned away, showing his bright yellow umbrella to Mukuro.

'Yes you should turn, because this is none of your business.' Mukuro tilted his head slightly before turning to face the scenery behind him.

Several seconds passed and then he felt nothing from the crying sky.

'Eh? But its still-' Mukuro looked above him.

He turned.

"No way," Mukuro mouthed out the words as he stared at an innocent face before him.

It was the same boy who peeked at him just a moment ago. The boy who had large hazel-coloured eyes was wearing an orange raincoat which didn't really contrast much with his brown hair.

"Why..?"

Mukuro stared at him and then to his hand who held the umbrella and back to him. The boy blushed ever so slightly before emphasizing towards Mukuro to take the umbrella.

"Ne, you'll catch a cold if you keep staying in the rain," The boy said with a smile. Mukuro hesitated before taking the umbrella from the other boy.

Freeing his hand from the umbrella, the boy pulled his raincoat over his head.

"Bye bye," He waved goodbye at the pale boy. Feeling relief, he smiled and set off.

Mukuro stared at the disappearing back before looking at the umbrella in his hand.

"Sa..wa..da Tsuna..yoshi?" Mukuro read the Japanese characters carved on the handle of the umbrella.

This little gesture had caused him to feel something warm bubbling in his chest.

_What is this?_

_Warmth?_

He placed his small hand over his chest as if to feel his heart beating.

Unknowingly, he smiled.

.

Mafia. Mukuro hated the word 'mafia'. He hated the mafia and anyone and anything that associates with it.

A few years later, a bloodied Mukuro was escaping from the 'Hell' he was kept in for research with his…'so-called' friends. Over the years, their bodies were used to experiment some new technology and all. Mukuro's eye - his captivating blue coloured eye was taken.

Enough. He had enough with these experiments. To hell with the Estraneo Family. Mukuro was no coward; he does what he wants and allows no hesitation.

Slash. Slash. Slash.

.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro's laughter echoed throughout the room with corpses, blood trickling down his trident.

"Take over the Mafia world, and then destroy it."

"Vongola Decimo," said the man in the dark as he faced his two underlings.  
.

"Hey, Fuuta!" Sawada called out as he searched for Fuuta in the forest. "Answer me!"

He walked in further into the forest, glancing at his surroundings until he heard a shuffle behind him.

"Fuuta?" Sawada immediately turn on his heel only to see a figure shaded by the trees looking at him. "Hiee!"

Sawada stepped back instinctively and tripped over a rock. Recognizing the uniform, he panicked. "A Kokuyo student!"

The figure stepped out from the shade, only to reveal a teenager who looks a few years older than Sawada.

As he walked closer to Sawada, the teenager parted his lips, about to say something until he saw the face of the boy on the ground clearly.

He shut his mouth almost immediately and stared.

_That face._

_That brown hair._

_Those large hazel-brown eyes._

_It's him. The first person who cared._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_Is this… fate?_

_No, this is our destiny._

With a smirk on his face, Mukuro spoke, setting off his plan in place.

.

"I need to find everyone fast," Sawada mumbled as he ran through the forest finding for his friends. "It wouldn't be funny to get attack here."

'The guy from before…' Sawada thought about that teenager. 'He's odd, and creepy with that red coloured eye. It even has a number six on it.'

"But…that hair colour, hairstyle and that face…" Sawada's voice trailed off as he tried to remember. 'I think I've seen him before. But where?'

"If I can take hold of your arms, then you're nothing to fear!" Mukuro grabbed Sawada's arms and pulled him close to his chest.

_Thump. _

"Nn!" Sawada cried out in pain.

"Why do you think I sent so many assassins after you?" Mukuro bent forward and spoke into Sawada's ear. "It's to take over your body after you've drawn out your power. Job well done eh? Now you can rest!"

Mukuro turned Sawada around to the front and pushed him hard towards the wall where his trident is.

"You will lose because of your pathetic kindness!"

_Ne, you'll catch a cold if you keep staying in the rain. _

Mukuro bit his lip.

"Go, Tsuna! Show him the power of the X-Gloves!"

"'Ch," Sawada closed his eyes and forced out his power, lighting up his gloves as he placed his hands behind him, facing the wall. His Dying Will Flames shining so brightly.

Mukuro's eyes flew wide opened. "Wha-? Using his Flames as thrust?"

Sticking his right hand out, Sawada flew forward to Mukuro and slammed his palm onto Mukuro's face.

"Argh!"

"The Dying Will Flame cleansed the ugly black aura." Reborn stated as he watched Mukuro's defeat.

Mukuro coughed out blood before falling unconscious as he hit the floor.

"It's over," Sawada whispered and he closed his eyes, putting out his Flames.

Sawada glanced over to the unconscious Mukuro. His expression softened as he looked at him until his eyes widened in realization.

"Mukuro…" Sawada took a step towards him before kneeling next to him.

"You're…that boy aren't you?" Sawada raised his hand to caress the pale face. Mukuro had such beautiful and refined features. Sawada's fingers trailed to his lips absentmindedly.

"Tsuna," Reborn said firmly before tilting his head to the entrance where three masked man in black cloaks stood. "They're here."

"Who…are they?" Sawada stood up from the floor.

"Vendicare. Protectors of the Mafia law. They punish those who cannot be punished by law." Reborn explained.

From that distance away, the protectors attached a chain to the three of them by their necks in the room and started dragging them on the floor out of the room.

"! Wha- Hold on! What're you-"

"Stop it, Tsuna. Defying them will be trouble."

Sawada gritted his teeth. "What will happen to them?"

"They will be judged and punished."

"…" Sawada clenched his fists. 'Mukuro.'

"Our world isn't soft, Tsuna."

.

"There's no mistake, that's Rokudo Mukuro!" said Gokudera as he watches Chrome, turn into Mukuro.

"Mu-Mukuro… He's alive," Sawada stared at the man before him. For some reason, Sawada felt relieved upon knowing that Mukuro is alive.

"It's been a while. I've come back…" Mukuro turned to face Sawada. He smirked. "…from the other side of the cycle."

"…"

.

_Owari._


End file.
